


Constellations Run Like Water Through My Fingers

by Lazchan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M, night/day au, viktor doesn't show up yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9937535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: Roses don't survive in the realm of Night, but Yuuri has an idea





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea in my head for the day/night au from [Beanpots AU](http://beanpots.tumblr.com/) and I thought I'd write it out. A simple chapter and well, I guess if it's well liked enough, I'll do the other half. XD

Yuuri stared at the rose in his hands and sighed softly, fingers stroking over the petals. In the deepness of the night, the hue of the red was lost, but as he stepped out onto the shores that edged the sea of constellations, the light from all around him caressed the edges of the petals, lending them a glow of its own.

 

"Your Majesty?" Yuuri turned towards his most trusted companion and smiled faintly. Dusk was waiting for him, patient as always—understanding with this moods and his longing. He spotted the rose in Yuuri's hand and he rushed over, robes fluttering with the darkened purples and faint edges of white and blue. Only the faintest traces of crimson and gold remained in his eyes;  Phichit was the closest to the realm of Day without being a part of its court.

 

"Are you keeping this one?" he asked, eyes bright and eager. He had been the one to deliver the first rose, before the gifts from the realm of the sun found their targets on a bench that Yuuri had been sitting on, by his bedside table—once, a rain of nothing but petals in his bath.

 

"You know that I can't," Yuuri's voice was sad. He ruled the Court of the Night; while there were flowers that bloomed under the moonlight and stars; roses were not one of them. The coldness of the night sky was not a welcoming environment for plants that thrived in sunshine and warm air. Phichit looked confused, but still trusting when Yuuri twirled the rose in his hands."I had an idea, though," he said shyly.

 

"Do you think that the King of Day ever is able to see the stars?" he asked softly, gesturing the to expanse of stars, rivers overflowing with the glimmers of hopes, dreams the lay piled against the shore. Stepping stones that children ran across, even now, streaking in bright flashes across the dark velvet of the sky.

 

Dusk's expression said it all without saying anything, then he laughed and hugged his King around the shoulders. "He sees you," he said firmly. "He probably stays up all night to see the stars." He tilted his head. "What does this have to do with the roses?"

 

"I can't make living roses last," Yuuri said, turning bright eyes to him, the brightness of the stars reflected in their depths and a light blue blush spread across his cheeks. "But I can create a constellation of them that will stay forever."

 

Phichit's smile could rival the brightness of the moon and he practically leapt at Yuuri, nearly sending them both to fall into the Lake of Stars. "I think it's the best idea," he enthused. "You're really going to get his attention this way."

 

The blush spread across Yuuri's cheeks and the crown of stars he wore in his hair glimmered as hope filled his expression. "I …I just want to thank him for the flowers," he whispered. "Since I can't keep them…"

 

"Yes, that's exactly  why you're creating stars for him," Phichit's voice was bright and amused and he ruffled Yuuri's hair—Dusk was the only one that could get so close to him that he could push away the formalities of Yuuri's title.

 

Yuuri nodded, obviously relieved that Phichit seemed to understand and didn't see the underlying meaning of the words. He knelt next to the lake and let the hand with the rose dip into the water. A warm glow filled the immediate area and the stars around him seemed to glow all the brighter, filing the area around the sinking rose.

 

When he pulled away, a new constellation of stars was held in his hands and he turned to Dusk with a smile. "Help me decorate the sky?" he asked and Phichit nodded.

 

He couldn't wait to find out the King of Day's reaction. He only hoped Dawn would be up for exchanging information when their roles reversed in the sky.

 

 

 


End file.
